When It Comes Down To It
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: Just a cute, one-shot. 1x2 school day :)


**When It Comes Down To It**

By: Emmy 

* * *

[REEDIT PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL 11:12] 

"If I were to ask you how you were today, what would you say?" Duo said, walking up along side Heero Yuy. Heero looked over to him and glared. "My first answer would be like hell, and then the next thing that I would say would be, what are you doing here?" Duo looked around a bit sheepish. "Well, during gym I noticed that you weren't really trying at basketball. What is it? You usually are the one-man team that kicks all the other teams asses." 

"I didn't feel like trying." Duo shot him an I'm-not-gonna-believe-that look. "Even if you weren't trying, you would still kick their butts. This is something different. It was almost as if you were trying to not try. What's up with you?" Heero looked to the ground, "Duo, aren't you supposed to be in physics right now?" Duo nodded but shrugged, "I want my question answered." 

"If I answer your question will you leave?" Duo shrugged, "well duh! That's what I came here for." 

"Okay. I was trying to do bad because," 

"Because?" 

"Would you let me finish?" 

"Fine, fine." 

"I was trying to do bad because I felt like it." 

"I'm not going to believe that." 

"All you said I had to do was answer, so there was my answer. Now get to physics." 

"No! Not without you answering me!" 

"Just believe that's the answer, until you see me again." 

"If you tell me then, than that means that you're gonna avoid me." 

"Bingo." 

"Heero!" 

Heero then got up and walked in the other direction. "Heero!" Duo tried again, causing Heero to turn around, "stop drawing attention." Duo took a deep breath. 

"HEERO YUY WHO IS WEARING THE BLUE SWEATER AND BLACK JEANS, TURN AROUND AND TALK TO DUO MAXWELL, WHO YOU HAVE NOT YET ANSWERED ABOUT WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING IN ANY OF THE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE ALL OF THIS MORNING!!!" Heero spun around and looked at Duo, who looked happy with himself. 

The entire class of people in the room turned around and looked at the two. Heero glared to Duo, and he knew that he was going to be in trouble later. Heero stalked over to Duo and warped both hands around his neck, and tightened his grip slowly. "Never. Ever. Try. That. Again." Duo nodded, trying to get away from Heero's grip. Heero withdrew his hands and then walked out of the room. The next thing Duo saw was Heero's _back _re-enter the room, and his facing the principal. "Heero Yuy, do I have to talk to you for the third time this morning? Come to my office!" 

Duo looked at the two wide eyed as they walked back out again. "What the hell...?" Duo looked over to Quatre, "Heero's already gotten in trouble with the principal twice?" Duo demanded to Quatre, who merely nodded. Two other girls gathered around. Giggling, they took their seats next to Duo. Duo raised an eyebrow to the two. "What is it?" They stopped giggling, but then looking at Duo, burst out laughing again. 

Duo stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk, "what is it?" 

"Sorry, it's just that was the third time you were the reason he has gotten into trouble! Each and every time! I can't believe that he has been covering for you every single time too! Wow, you two must be really good friends!" Duo looked to the two confused. "Covering for me...? What are you talking about?" The girls' eyes widened. "You mean you really don't know?" Duo shook his head, and the girls sat down on both sides of him and began to tell him about the events. 

"Do you remember when you punched that one guy out in the morning after he called you a 'fag' because of your long hair?" 

"M-hmm, what about it?" 

"Heero was behind you, and after you left the teacher saw the student knocked out and assumed that it was Heero." 

"Oops, and the second time?" 

"Oh, that wasn't even the first, he didn't visit the principal's office for that one." 

"Then what was the first?" 

"The first was when you yelled at the teacher to shut up." 

"You mean they thought that was Heero?" 

"You were there for that one! Why didn't you notice?" 

"I was, umm, doing something else..." Duo said, not wanting the two girls to know that he was daydreaming about the guy that he had gotten in trouble. "What was the second?" 

"Well, it wasn't really your fault completely. Someone was making fun of you, and Hee-chan decked the dude." 

"Hmm, good for him!" 

"No, not good for him. He's in the principal's office again because of you." 

"Oops, now I think I know why he wasn't feeling too good during gym..." 

"Oh, you mean you didn't know about that one either?" 

Duo raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean that one?" 

"Oh the coach said that if he hurt any of the players today, even one scratch, he would be sent to the principal's office. He's about two steps away from being expelled, and all because of you Duo Maxwell." The girls both questioned the face Duo was showing. He was wearing a goofy grin, and his eyes were wandering around the room. "What is it Duo?" Duo let out what was almost a giggle. "That means that Heero is going to get me back, and bad." The girls nodded, "yeah, you should be fleeing for your life." 

Duo lay back in his chair, and closed his eyes. "That means that I better get my sleep now..." the girls exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" As his eyes were still closed he raised his index finger, "don't argue, just take notes so I know what we did in this class when I wake up, okay." 

"Umm, okay." The two guessed, and watched as Duo fell asleep. They looked to Quatre, "what did he mean?" Quatre gulped, "I don't think you want to know, but he really does need to get his sleep." They nodded. Both of the girls had crushes on Quatre, so they were going to take his word for it. Whatever he said became law in their eyes, so they let Duo sleep. 

* * *

[PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE 11:34] 

"Heero I understand the stress of a teenage, but you are more violent then any other student here. I think that you are a special boy, we can get you counselling." Heero looked to the principal with disgust, thinking _'I'm not violent, I'm just suicidal.'_ "No, I just think in those situation's I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can promise that it won't happen again." The principal raised an eyebrow. "But we don't know who will get hurt next, and how bad it will be. I will get you a counsellor." 

"I don't need one." 

"Heero it's this, or being expelled. I'll let you choose." Heero took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Fine, how long will I have to go for?" The principal looked relieved. "As soon as the counsellor feels it's best for you to leave." Heero nodded and then got up to leave. "And Heero," Heero turned around and looked to the man. "Yes?" 

"Make sure not to get into any unnecessary trouble until then." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Heero." Again Heero turned around and looked at him. "Meet me here at lunch, and we will meet your counsellor." 

"Yes, sir." 

* * *

[PHYSICS ROOM 12:06] 

Duo felt a tap on his shoulder as he woke up, and looked to Quatre. Quatre was pointing to the door and mouthing something. Instead of reading his lips, Duo looked over to the door and slipped out of his chair with a crash. With the class and the teacher looking at him, Duo smiled and sat back in his chair. "Is there something I should be aware of Mr. Maxwell?" Duo shook his head, "oh no! No! I was just so excited at all this talk of..." Duo flipped to the inside of his book, "atoms spitting." 

The teacher crossed her arms, "nice try Mr. Maxwell, but right now we are on page 492, talking about different chemical compositions and chemical changes." Duo gulped, "well that's what I meant! With the atoms splitting and causing a.... chemical change!" The teacher nodded, "sure you were." 

"Honest!" 

"Well, well. Mr. Yuy joins us about five minutes before adjourn time. Take a seat, you're just in time to get the homework assignment." Heero nodded and took a seat three up from Duo. Duo took a deep breath as a note was passed to him from Heero. He opened the note and read the words in his head. 

YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT 

Duo gulped. He really didn't get enough sleep in class, but then again there were all the classes in the afternoon. Heero couldn't do anything until after school, but it was a different story after school. Duo looked to the teacher as she told the class what their homework was going to be, not bothering to write it down. He wasn't going to get to it tonight at all. He didn't reply to Heero's **statement** either, again, it wasn't one of those things you were going to write back to. 

The class was dismissed, and Duo waited for Heero to catch up with him, even if he was a little afraid of him. "So how was it?" Heero glared over to Duo. "They are giving me a counsellor." Duo's face turned red, and then he burst out laughing, "what? You mean they're gonna give _you _a **counsellor**!" Duo continued laughing, and Heero glared at him. "What happened? Did you try to kill yourself in front of them?" Heero shook his head. "You know why I got in trouble." 

"Oh, that." 

"Yes. It should be you getting the counsellor, and not me. I should be laughing at you." 

"Well, when are you going to meet with him?" 

"Lunch." 

"Hey, I want to help you out with this." Heero looked to him sideways. "What do you mean? How would you help me out?" Duo smirked. "I have nothing better then helping you out to do. I think it will be fun!" Heero was getting more confused. "Huh?" Duo reached in his pocket and pulled out an earphone piece. "Here, so you can hear me. I'll get you in and out of there, and you won't even have to think. Just repeat what I say." Heero shook his head. "That's helping? That's just making fun of me." 

"Yeah it might be, but I will be having fun. I'll tell you what to say and you just repeat after me. I want to screw up that counsellor's mind! This is an easy way to go at it!" Heero nodded. "If you want to, you can. I don't care what the counsellor thinks of me." Duo rubbed his hands together. "All right, even better. Heero doesn't care what he's gonna say," Heero gave him a look. "No, I didn't say that. I said that I didn't care what the counsellor thought of me." 

"Well it's lunch, shall we go? I made your lunch this morning, it's in my locker." 

Heero nodded and took the earpiece and fastened it into his ear. "Well, where will you be directing me?" Duo thought for a second. "Boy's locker room. No one has gym, and if some one finds me there. I can just say that I lost a sock or something. I can talk to you easily that way too." Heero nodded, "well I'll get my lunch and then head for the counsellor." 

"I'll be there the whole time! Just not physically there." 

"Okay." 

Heero walked down the hall and to Duo's locker. After grabbing his lunch he headed to the principal's office to see the counsellor. He walked in, and saw a lady who looked to be in her early thirties talking to the principal. "Hello Heero, my name is Lexy Driten and I'm here to help you and Principal Grover out." Heero then let out a slight yelp, and the other two looked to him oddly. 

_"Oops, sorry Hee-chan! I just dropped the mic, hope that didn't hurt your ears at all. I'll be more gentle from now on."_ Duo's voice filled his head, and then he bowed to them as an apology. "Sorry, I almost tripped." The two seemed to buy it. Driten extended her hand. Heero looked at it, and then to her. "What? Don't you want to hold my hand?" Heero took a step back. 

_"Didn't we leave holding teachers hands in grade school?"_

"Didn't we leave holding teachers hands in grade school?" 

She took it back, and then gestured to a conference room. "Here Heero, let's have our first meeting, bring in your lunch as well." Heero nodded and followed her in. "So Heero, tell me a little bit about yourself." 

_"My name is Heero Yuy, I go to this school."_

"My name is Heero Yuy, and I go to this school." 

She smiled, "well it wasn't as if I didn't know that much. Tell me something about you in general. Any interests?" 

_"Um, my favourite things are playing sports."_

"I like to play sports." 

Then the counsellor raised an eyebrow. "I bet the girls love you for that. You're quite a handsome boy, do you have a girlfriend?" 

_"No, not a girlfriend, but every night I go home and screw Duo Maxwell silly if that counts."_

"I have a girlfriend." 

The counsellor smiled again, and Heero knew that she was going to pry. "What's her name?" Duo's voice became agitated. 

_"If you told her what I told you to tell her, she would drop the subject Hee-chan!"_

"Her name is Danielle Maxel." 

"_Or you could just say that."_

"Does she go to this school? Tell me something about her." The counsellor asked in a sweet persuading voice. Heero listened for a moment to see what Duo has to say about this one. 

"_Well if she was going out with me, she must be pretty hot. She has beautiful purple eyes and long soft chestnut hair, and then a beautiful body to boot. She is really sexy and never seems to shut up, but despite appearances I really love her voice, and don't want her to shut up any time."_

"She has purple eyes, brown hair and talks too much." 

"She sounds very pretty, does she go to this school?" Heero opened his lunch and took a bite out of his sandwich. A note fell out of his lunch bag, and Heero moved to open it. In Duo's writing it read: 

MEET ME IN THE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM AFTER ENGLISH, KOI. 

DUO 

Heero looked at the note, and then glared. "What's that Heero?" Driten said, and Heero moved to hide the note. "No Heero. Give me it." 

_"What's she talking about?"_

"The note." 

"_Oops. I shouldn't have written that... Will you be able to make it?"_

"Yes the note. Let me see it." Heero handed it to her. Hopefully she didn't know Japanese. She raised an eyebrow to him, "koi? Isn't that Japanese? Koi, koi, koi. That means lover doesn't it?" Heero nodded simply. "Who's Duo? What were you planning on doing?" 

"_Oh Duo? He's really my lover, and that Danielle girl was made up because I don't want anyone to know that I'm gay. Oh? Do you really want to know what we were going to do there? Well we-"_

"Can I have the note back?" 

"Here you go Heero. What were you going to do there?" 

_"Like I was saying, we were going to-"_

"Practice. He has a hard time dribbling the basket ball." 

"_Now that was just cruel."_

"I see, then why does it say 'koi?" 

_"Because we were gonna-"_

"If you knew Duo Maxwell, you would not be asking that. He likes to kid around a lot." 

"I see." 

Driten then crossed her arms. "Why do you feel the need to hit, or push, or beat up people? Why do you do it?" Heero shook his head. This was going to be a long session... 

* * *

[COUNSELORS OFFICE 1:34] 

"It was nice of you to come today Heero. I look forward to our session tomorrow." Heero nodded and exited the room. Duo had fallen asleep about a half hour ago. Heero had taken the earpiece out, and walked down the hall to meet up with someone. He opened the door of the boy's locker room, and found Duo a couple sets of lockers down lying on a bench fast asleep. Heero pulled Duo up and shoved him against a set of lockers as he was beginning to wake up. "Woah, woah Heero! Remember! Channel your anger and be productive! Do something positive!" Duo tried, as his back hit the cold metal lockers. 

"Now remember, beating up Duo might get you expelled! Be a good boy and we can trot off the last period together. Be nice!" Duo laughed and Heero glared to him in the dark room. "Duo, I thought you were going to help. You just made things ten times harder. Next time, if I ever allow there to be a next time, do a better job." Duo tried to give his best puppy face. "Sorry Heero, I will." Heero glared, but didn't loosen his grip on Duo's collar. "Nice note. That got me into a tough little situation." 

"Hai, hai, but the hard stuff make you stronger! And look! You showed up!" Heero nodded, "duh." Duo smiled again, "so are you gonna help me dribble the ball, or do something else?" Heero shook his head. "No, I'm not going to do either." Heero pulled out some roped and tied Duo's hands together. "I knew you'd come around." Then Heero did something that Duo was not expecting one bit. Tossing him roughly, Heero threw Duo into a closet, shutting the door. 

"What the-?" 

Heero then walked off to class. 

* * *

"Trowa, I haven't seen Duo for a while, do you know where he went?" Trowa shook his head, "No. He was supposed to have last period with me." Quatre took in a deep breath. "I saw Heero in his last class, but I haven't been able to find Duo anywhere. What do you think happened to him?" Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre, "He's Duo. He's going to be fine." Quatre nodded, "let's head home. He's probably already there." 

* * *

As Quatre and Trowa walked into the main room that the gundam pilots met in every once in a while to discuss missions, they couldn't find Duo anywhere. Heero was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, but there wasn't any Duo. "Umm, Heero? Where is Duo?" To answer their question there was a bang on the door, and Duo came stomping in and walked over to Heero. "Kisama! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Heero looked mildly amused. 

"That's nice to know." 

"I'm dead serious! How come I can get out of Oz handcuffs within minutes, but when I go to get out of a rope that you tied, it take me _hours_! I am pissed!" Duo shouted and went for the neck. Heero easily stopped him, and Quatre looked confused. "Wait, tied up...? Handcuffs...?" Trowa whistled, "don't you talk about this to Wufei, he'll get a nose bleed." Quatre blushed, "Trowa!" Trowa gave an innocent look, and Quatre dismissed his first thought. 

"Now what happened?" Duo pointed to Heero with his free hand, and struggled to free his other. "It's the evil oni!" Heero's eyes twitched. "Oni?" Duo nodded, "Oni! Oni! Oni!" Duo chanted, and Heero found himself angering. He didn't want to be called an oni any day, and now Duo knew that it angered him, it would probably encourage him. 

"Oni! Oni!" Duo continued to call out. Heero stood up and pressed Duo to the wall behind them. Quatre closed him eyes. "Trowa, should I look?" Trowa shook his head. "I think it would be best if we left. When it comes down to it, those two just aren't normal." Quatre nodded and allowed Trowa to guide him out of the room with his eyes closed. "Owwie, Oni! Be more gentle with me!" Heero glared. "You already knew that I was going to take out all my stress on you, so I'm not going to ask if you're ready." Duo gulped. "I didn't think it would be this early, I thought it would be later!" Heero kissed him roughly, "you think too much." 

* * *

  
~OWARI~ 

Completed 2.6.2001 


End file.
